Aoyama Sara
is one of the main Cures in Shiny Pretty Cure!. She is a sporty girl who loves to read and is transfer student from southern Japan. She is the third of the group to become a Cure but doesn't join the team until Episode 4 due to thinking that Garnet and Chris does not want to be her friend. She looks after Aquamarine and she transforms into . She controls the power of water and her catchphrase is . History Transforming into Cure Sapphire TBA Personality Sara is a fifteen year old girl who is a third year transfer student at Shiramiya Academy. She loves to read and is nicknamed "Wormy" by her her older brother Nao due to how much a bookworm she is. Other then liking to read, Sara is sporty but is anti social but becomes friends with people very slowly. She can be easily annoyed and has a temper that she sometimes can't control. She loves Garnet's music and loves to sing but becomes embarrassed when someone catches her singing. Appearance Sara has brown hair that hangs just above her shoulders with a small strand of hair tied into a side ponytail by a red hair tie. Her eyes are brown and she wears glasses. She wears a waist length grey sweater with a blue, white and pink diamond pattern on the front, jean shorts, black thigh length stocking and blue slip on shoes with small heals. As Cure Sapphire, her hair is waist length and is lilac with a blue head band and a dark blue heart with a white trim on her head. Her eyes are light blue and she still wears her glasses. She wears a blue dress with two cuts with a white frilly skirt underneath, a dark blue vest over the top which has the top sealed shut by an dark blue oval pendent with a gold trim. A greyish blue belt that seats diagonal on her waist with a dark blue heart brooch with a white trim on her left hip with a greyish blue bow sticking out. She wears dark blue arm warmers, black socks and dark blue boots with blue ribbon near the top. Relationships Aoyama Nao: Sara's older brother. She has a close sisterly bond with Nao and always seen smiling or happy around him. Aquamarine: Aquamarine is Sara's transformation and mascot partner. She develops a close friendship with her. Iseri Kai: After meeting Garnet and Chris, she meets Kai and becomes a friend of his. Akamine Garnet, Shiraishi Chris & Midorisora Emma: Her Pretty Cure team mates. She is closet to Chris. Cure Sapphire The rushing blue jewel that crashes through waves, Cure Sapphire! 波を通してく、青い突入な宝石、キュアサファイア！ Nami wo toushiteku, aoi totsunyuu na houseki, Kyua Safaia! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sara. Her symbol is the square, she represents hope and she controls the power of water. She transforms into Cure Sapphire by using the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure, Splash On!", and can use the phrase to transform with the others. Sapphire has a sense of justice and is very quick with her punches and kicks. Her weapon is the Sapphire Bracelet and she is able to transform the bracelet into a chain to trap the enemy. Alone, Sapphire can perform an attack called Sapphire Stream Capture with her Sapphire Bracelet. Transformation Sequence Sara opens her LovLin, tickles Aquamarine's nose to receive her jewel and place it in its slot, then holds her LovLin out in front of her while turning and saying "Pretty Cure, Splash On". Her LovLin then glows and she writes "S" on the screen, which lights up blue and her transformation begins. Sara runs forward and jumps, grabbing hold of a rim of water with both her hands which makes her arm warmers appear. Next she taps her ankles together for her boots to appear then water engulfs her but she breaks free, making her dress, vest and belt appear. Next, her hair is let out of it's usual style and grows longer while going waver and turns lilac and her hair accessories appear. Finally, Sara presses her LovLin closed and it turns into a heart brooch which she places on her belt. She then flies down, does a pose then says her introduction before striking another pose. Attacks is Cure Sapphire's main attack. To use this attack, she needs her Sapphire Bracelet. - Sub Attacks= is Cure Sapphire's first sub attack. She must have her Sapphire Bracelet to perform the attack. }} Songs Due to being one of the main characters, Sara's voice actor, Miyuki Sawashiro has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. She also performs duets with Asami Imai, who voices Akamine Garnet, Yui Ishikawa, who voices Shiraishi Chris, and Ayana Taketatsu, who voices Midorisora Emma. *'Aoi Mizu' Duets *'Pikapika Lovely Days ~Shiny! Cures Version~' (Along with Asami Imai, Yui Ishikawa and Ayana Taketatsu) *'Niji ni kagi! 〜 Eien no Shiny〜' (Along with Asami Imai, Yui Ishikawa, Ayana Taketatsu and Kanae Itō) Etymology Trivia *Sara is the only Cure in the group to not have sleeves and to have her hair down. *Sara shares some similarities with Namisu Emiri from Shine! Precure: **They have blue as a theme colour. **They both control the power of water. **They both are anti social. **They have a side ponytail in their civilian form. *Like Cure Berry and Cure Beat, Sara also has lilac-colored hair as Cure Sapphire. *She is the first blue Pretty Cure to brown hair in civilian form. Gallery References Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! characters Category:User: CureHibiki Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Hibiki Main Cures